William in Heartland
by NocillaBubble-chan
Summary: William es un chico que es arrastrado por un conejo blanco a un mundo totalmente diferente al que vivía y lleno de peligros. YAOI/LEMMON.
1. Chapter 1

imagínate que te secuestra un conejo y te tira por un agujero el cual parece que vaya a ningún lado. imagínate que estas solo en un sitio donde la cultura, la orientación sexual, gustos, etc no importa y no son valorados por el bien o el mal. William es un aventurero que se adentra en ese mundo lleno de peligros... YAOI/LEMMON.

* * *

Esta es mi primera historia. Espero que les guste. He hecho este fanfict porque me inspirí en una historia que leí hace mucho (no tenía nada que ver con esto per en mi mente hubo una creación de fanfict milagrosa) y pensé que podía sacar bastante chicha! :D

Alice in wonderland no me pertenece, solo he utilizado los personajes. La historia no sigue para nada el tiempo de Alice ni los encuentros.

Yaoi y Lemmon, así que estan avisados

Narración

**Diálogos**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Hacía un día soleado, así que mi família no decidió nada major que ir a comer al campo verde de al lado de casa. Estaba bastante cabreado por tenir que salir de casa un domingo por la mañana en vez de quedarme durmiendo.

Mi nombre es William y tengo 17 años recién cumplidos. Soy rubio y tengo unos ojos negros bastante intensos. Esto hace que a veces mi mirada sea mucho más agresiva. Soy bastante arrogante cuando tengo que hacer algo que realmente no me interesa o me desagrada. Vivo con mi familia en Londres pero estamos apartados de la ciudad. Nos situamos en un pueblecito llamado "Redbridge". Vivo en una casa bastante grande, en las afueras de Redbridge. Convivo con mis padres y mi hermanita de 4 años, Rosalya.

Cuando llegamos, lo primero que hice fue estirarme, intentando alejarme lo máximo de ellos para poder no escuchar las batallitas de mamá sobre ese mundo imaginario el cual se encontró un conejo y bla bla bla. Después de eso, mi madre me llamó para comer.

-**Mami, mami. ¿Es verdad que de ese mundo sacaste a papá?** \- preguntó mi hermana.

-**Sí, cariño. De ese mundo salió tu padre**. - le respondió mi madre.

-**Por favor, mamá, deja ya de contar esas historias que solo falta que Rosalya se las crea.** \- añadí molesto.

-**No es verdad lo que dice Will, ¿verdad mami?** \- interrumpió casi sollozando.

-**No cariño, no es verdad**. - le respondió con una sonrisa calmante y se giró para mirarme con cara de pocos amigos. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Cuando acabamos fui a leer, estirado sobre el árbol que sobresalía más por su tamaño. De repente, enfrente del libro el cual estaba leyendo, apareció un sombra que no me parecía familiar. Subí la cabeza y me encontré con un chico rubio, con ojos azules, de la misma edad que yo más o menos, con... con.. ¿orejas de conejo?. Su ropa parecía que perteneciese a la época victoriana.

-**Oye, tú eres bastante guapo.** \- dijo el "conejo" con cara de tener un plan que no me favorecía para nada. No le respondí, simplemente le miré con cara de sorpresa. -**Te llevaré ante la Reina, que seguro que le gustaras.** \- añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa. De repente estaba flotando. Me había cogido y estaba encima sus hombros.

-¡**Conejo estúpido, bájame ahora mismo!** \- le dije.

-**Oye, oye. No seas tan gruñón. Estoy seguro que te gustará la Reina. ¡Y nuestro mundo, sí, nuestro mundo también!** \- me respondió. Miro un reloj que sacó de su chaleco rojo que pareció del siglo XIX. -**Argh, llegaremos tarde. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Bueno, como tengo un buen juguete seguro que no me cortará la cabeza.** \- murmuró en voz baja pero que yo pude escuchar perfectamente.

**-Oye, conejo estúpido, yo no soy ningún juguete. ¡Eh! ¿Me estás escuchando idiota? - **le dije chillando. No me respondió, pero fue aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos cada vez más rápido. No veía a mis padres ni a mi hermanita, no estaban por ningún lado. Llegamos a un orificio en el suelo bastante enorme que parecía llegar al infierno.

**\- Eh, tú. ¿No pensaras tirarnos por ahí no? - **Al decir eso ya sentía como mi estómago se estremecía al notar una bajada. Estaba todo escuro, peo más tarde mi vista se acostumbro a la oscuridad y pude divisar... ¿objetos?. ¿Por que habría pianos, encimeras, armarios, sillas, camas en un agujero?. Llegó un momento el cual el conejo me dejó y los dos caíamos por separado. Por alguna razón sin sentido, él bajaba más rápido que yo. Cuando él llegó a una sala que difícilmente puede ver, yo aún estaba por la mitad del agujero.

Cuando llegué no había nadie, sólo una mesita con una botellita llena y una puerta que seguramente no cabía ni mi zapato. Por un momento paré a pensar y me di cuenta de que lo que acababa de pasar era lo mismo que mi madre contaba en sus batallitas. Menos en el secuestro por parte del conejo estúpido, claro está. Pero había algo que aún no cuadraba, mi padre. Según mi madre, él procedía de ese mundo. ¿Era verdad?. Esa fue la única razón que tuve para beber esa pócima que estaba encima de la mesita.

* * *

Holiii! No sé como fue, espero que bien. Nunca me ha apasionado hacer fanficts, siempre los he leído, pero un día me pregunte, ¿y por que no hago yo uno?. Y aquí está!

Espero que os haya gustado, si tenéis sugerencias o algo me dejáis reviews o lo que queráis, estoy abierta a todo!

Chaaooo buena gente! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Holiii, lo siento por tardar tanto, estaba con exámenes y demás... en fin, volvemos con la historia!

Capítulo 2

Mi cuerpo se estremecía, no notava dolor, solo unos pocos pellizcos bastante suportables. Cuando me giré, lo únic que vi fue una mesa enorme. Me estaba haciendo pequeño y sabia el por qué, ya que eso mismo tambíen le pasó a mi madre. También me contó que la única puerta que había en esa sala hablaba, pero cuando la miré lo único que parecía no era ni más ni menos que un objecto inanimado. Ma acerqué a ésta y siguió sin dar señal alguno de vida. Cogí el pomo y oí un quejido.

-**¡Au! Hey chico, ¿crees que puedes ir cogiendo a las persones por la nariz? ¿Quieres que lo pruebe contigo? - **proposo la puerta hablante.

-**Hey, calma fiera. Yo sólo quiero pasar a través de ti. -**me justifiqué.

**-¡Eso ya es pedir demasiado!, almenos que encuentres la llave, aunque eso no es posible ya que años atrás ya la utilizó una chica. ¡Há!**

**-¿Entonces que hago? ¿Te abro a base de hostias? ¿O empiezo a llorar como hizo mi madre? -** propuse.

**-Hey, Hey tranquilo, no hace falta recurrir a la violencia. ¿Has dicho tu madre? ¿Dices que tu madre se puso a llorar? ¿Acaso tu madre es Alice, nuestra Alice? -** intuyó la puerta hablante.

**-Oye puerta que habla, ¿cómo sabes el nombre de mi madre? -** le pregunté.

**-Me llamo Thomas, no puerta que habla. Así que Alice es tu madre... Entonces puedes pasar... - **dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

De repente la puerta se abrió sin necesidad de llave alguna. Debo admitir que me sorprendió ya que según mi madre era bastante dificultoso conseguir que la puerta se abriese. Pasé a través de la puerta despacio. Cuando pasé totalmente me quedé embobado, tenía delante mío un país entero, immeso. De repente apareció el conejo con el mismo tamaño. También debía haber bebido esa pócima.

**-Por fin has llegado lindura. He tenido que esperar durante horas. No sabía si llegarías a pasar a través de Thomas, la puerta, pero veo que tampoco ha sido muy dificultoso. ****_-_**dijo

**-Hey estúpido conejo, primero: ¿dónde estamos? y segundo: no me llames lindura **\- añadí con cara de pocos amigos.

-**Oye Will, no hace falta que te pongas así. - **respondió decepcionado. -**Por cierto, mi nombre es Matthew - **añadió.

**-Y tú como sabes mi nombre?**

**-Sé tantas cosas de ti que te sorprenderías. Por cierto..** \- se puso algo en la boca, exactamente una pócima de color rojo o rosa oscuro y de repente me besó. Sentía su lengua en mi boca, moviéndose con experiencia. Abrí los ojos con cara de sorpresa. No me lo podía imaginar, un chico me estaba besando. Sentí que algo se deslizaba por mi garganta. Por alguna razón, los besos de Matthew eran demasiado adictivos hasta que recuperé el sentido de la noción y me aparté rápidamente colocando mi brazo para taparme la boca. Matthew no paraba de sonreír. Noté que volvía a mi tamaño original y seguramente la pócima que me hizo beber a la fuerza era la culpable. Matthew me guiñó un ojo y por alguna razón desconocida me sonrojé. **-De nada. Nee Will, estás más mono sonrojado - **dijo acercándose a mí con sonrisa juguetona.

-¡**No te me acerques conejo pervertido! - **repuse andando hacia atrás molesto.

Matthew sonrió. -**Antes de nada tienes que seguirme, que ya llegamos muy tarde. -**dijo.

Un segundo después de pestañear ya había desaparecido. _Estúpido conejo_. Seguí en caminito de piedritas recto y al final me obligaba a adentrarme en un bosque no muy espeso. Todo el camino estaba lleno de flores y por un momento pensé en estirarme y relajarme, pero esa idea se desvaneció cuando escuché una voz.

**-¡****_Anémonas_****, mirad que guapo está pasando por aquí!** \- dijo un clavel de los muchos que habían. No supe identificar cual exactamente. Seguí caminando sorprendido.

**-Tienen razón los claveles, ¡el chico es muy apuesto! -** añadió una margarita. **-Y seguro que no es tan molesto como su madre - **protestaron los narcisos.

-¡**Basta, basta ya! ¿Se puede saber qué clase de educación es esta? -** dijo la única rosa roja. - ¿**Pero que les pasa?. Chico, tranquilo, mis pupilas son un poco maleducadas. ¿Buscas a alguien? -** preguntó la rosa roja.

-**Sí, la verdad es que estoy buscando a un chico con orejas de conejo. Me parece que se llamaba Matthew. **

-**¿A Matthew? ¿Al conejo blanco? -** preguntó sorprendida la rosa. -** Por aquí no ha pasado, pero puede que Luke pueda ayudarte. Si sigues recto te lo encontraras. - **añadió.

**-De acuerdo, muchas gracias señora. **\- le agradecí, me incliné para despedirme y seguí recto sin mirar atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, bueno, aquí el siguiente capítulooo muahahahahha Will tendrá hoy una visita especial... *mirada perversa* lean yaaaa y shht!

* * *

Capítulo 3

Escuché las voces de las flores aunque no sabía reconocer de qué tipo provenían. Me adentré a un bosque bastante espeso y oscuro. No podía distinguir mucho el camino al principio pero después me acostumbré y puede divisar algo más. No se escuchaba nada, ni pájaros ni animales. Llegué a un cartel ya visto anteriormente con las mismas direcciones: Castillo de Corazones, Parque de atracciones, Mansión sombrerero y Las doce torres del Relojero. Había ido por cada una pero siempre me llevaba al mismo sitio. A la séptima vez de repetir lo mismo y escuché un risita, pero no podía divisar persona alguna de la cual proviniese esa risa.

**-Veo que te has perdido, muchacho. - **dijo una sombra encima del árbol dónde se encontraban las indicaciones. Empezaba a adoptar forma de gato. - **¿O me equivoco? - **añadió.

Puede ver su cuerpo. Parecía más o menos de mi edad, tenía el pelo violeta y tenía unos ojos negros oscuros. Vestía un chaleco, una camisa y unos pantalones. Tenía orejas y cola de gato. Qué normal.

El chico bajó del árbol de un salto y añadió con una sonrisa perversa. **-Te ha mordido la lengua el gato? - **cogiéndome el mentón para mirarle los ojos y de repente me sonrojé muchísimo. -**Por qué te sonrojas? **\- me preguntó con la misma expresión. _¿Por qué me sonrojo? Es un chico cualquiera..._ me molestó bastante estar tan confundido y le aparte de una manazo lo que sotenía mi mentón.

**-Tu debes de ser Luke -** intuí.

-**Ese soy yo, y tu eres Will.**

**-Necesito que me lleves a algún sitio, las flores me han dicho que te pida ayuda.**

**-¿Y qué me das a cambio? -** de repente recordé el beso que me dio Matthew. **-Perfecto -** añadió.

Se acercó a mi y empecé a caminar hacia atrás. Por alguna razón parecía muy sospechoso. Continuaba avanzando con esa sonrisa perversa hasta que no puede moverme mas a causa de un árbol. Con una mano me cogió el mentón y con otra la cadera y me besó. Sentí su lengua recorrer mi boca gentilmente pero después el ritmo fue aumentando. Intentaba escaparme pero me era imposible, aún así seguía moviéndome hasta que se cansó y me subió las muñecas hasta pegarlas contra el tronco y con la otra mano pegó más nuestras cinturas de forma que el roce de nuestras caderas era mayor. Su lengua era un poco rasposa, como la de un gato pero por alguna razón se sentía muy bien y empezaba a notar un cosquilleo por la parte baja del vientre. _Mierda. _Mi mente cada vez se nublaba más hasta que por fin el gato se separó con esa misma sonrisa tan odiosa.

**-Te juro que algún día te mataré - **le dije buscando pelea.

**-Estoy esperando ese día impacientemente. - **respondió. -**Te llevaré a tierra neutral. Tierra neutral es la zona donde se encuentran las Doce torres del Relojero. Supongo que estarás mejor ahí, aunque realmente me gustaría que vieneses conmigo. Vivo en el Parque de Atracciones con el propietario de este y con Ace, el caballero de corazones. En el Castillo de Corazones se hospedan el Conejo blanco, la Reina y sus soldados. El Sombrerero, la Liebre de Marzo junto con mas personas viven en la mansión del Sombrerero y te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho por ahí, es un poco peligroso. Donde te hospedarás se encuentra el Relojero, es un buen hombre, te gustará. **\- añadió con una sonrisa honesta. _Al menos podré confiar en alguien. _

Me llevó hacia un terreno que se parecía al de casa. _Mi casa. ¿Cómo estarán mamá, papá y Rosalya?_

-**Extrañas algo Will? - **preguntó curioso Luke, aunque creo que ya sabía lo que era.

**-No, nada. -** respondí. Normalmente no me abro a la gente ni lo haré ahora , y menos con personas desconocidas y que me acaban de besar.

-**Recuerda que en este mundo sólo puedes confiar en mí. -** añadió con sonrisa picarona, pero no lo respondí. De la nada se abrió una puerta que daba a un castillo con doce torretas. **-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? Si quieres quedarte conmigo sólo dilo... **Rápidamente pasé a través de esa puerta y escuché una risita detrás mío.

Había una puerta de hierro que rodeaba todo el castillo, parecía inmenso. La puerta estaba abierta y pasé sin pensármelo dos veces. La puerta que daba al interior del castillo también estaba en el mismo estado así que hice lo mismo. Me encontraba en una sala enorme que daban a unas escaleras y las subí. De repente apareció un chico que me empotró contra la pared.

**-¿Quién eres? -**preguntó. Tenía los ojos de un negro muy intenso y tenía una mirada muy asesina. Tenía en pelo alborotado, de un color rojo oscuro y bastante alto. Lo miré muy molesto por haberme estampado contra la pared. -**Hey, me gusta esta cara -**añadió con sonrisa burlesca. Me separé de él rápidamente.

**-Luke me dijo que podía hospedarme aquí. Desgraciadamente, un conejo blanco estúpido me arrastró hasta este mundo y ahora no sé cómo salir. - **contesté.

**-Si Luke te ha mandado aquí será por alguna razón. Me llamo Ace, y soy el caballero de corazones. ¿Cómo te llamas? - **preguntó.

Le dije mi nombre y seguidamente me llevó a una habitación. En ésta se encontraba un chico, debía tener como máximo cuatro años más que yo. Tenía el pelo largo de color negro y llevaba gafas. Estaba arreglando relojes.

**-Ace, has tardado mucho en volver, tampoco te he encargado algo tan dificultoso como para que llegaras cinco horas tarde. - **dijo el chico de pelo largo.

**-Lo siento, Shan, me perdí. Por cierto, este chico, Will, ha sido enviado por Luke. Dice que viene de otro mundo y que tampoco sabe como salir. -** de repente el chico con gafas abrió los ojos como naranjas.

Después de hablar de todo el Reino y de sus habitantes me llevaron a mi aposento. La verdad es que me encontraba muy a gusto con esos dos chicos, parecían de confianza.

La mañana siguiente le dije a Shan que quería dar una vuelta por el Reino.

-**Ten cuidado y vuelve antes de que anochezca, es que peligroso ir solo por la noche. - **me advirtió.

**-De acuerdo Shan, me lo has repetido ya mínimo cinco veces. -**respondí.

Salí del castillo y me adentro a un bosque poco espeso. Llegue a un caminito de piedritas y me encontré a dos chicos luchando, uno con orejas y el otro con un sombrero. El chico del sombrero me dio una mirada rápida y despareció.

**-Buenos días, William.**

* * *

Agggh buenooo por fin he acabado! A veces me pregunto por que hago pautas para esquematizarme lo que voy a poner si depsues no lo uso para nada. Ennn fin espero que les haya guztado, dejen reviews, comentarios, dudas, cualquier cosa nos vemos!

Chhhao buena gente :3


	4. Chapter 4

Holiiii buena gente! Pues ya estamos de vuelta **\- **con el capítulo 4 de "William in Heartland". Diisfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 4

Me asusté tanto que caí al suelo. Detrás mío apareció un chico de unos 19 años, pelo largo negro y liso. Llevaba una camisa blanca con una corbata gris a rayas con el nudo medio deshecho. Ese chico era realmente muy atractivo. Estaba sonriendo pero por alguna razón no parecía muy fiable.

-**Lo siento, ¿te asusté? - **me preguntó el chico que iba tan bien vestido.

**-Hmm... un poco.**

**-No asustes tan pronto al muchacho** ,**Ian.**

Me giré para ver de dónde provenía esa voz. Venía de un chico de pelo rubio, con orejas de conejo.

**-Oye, no tengo orejas de conejo, soy una libre.- **se acercó a mí. -**Y me llamo Ray. **

-**Por qué todo el mundo sabe lo que pienso? -**pregunté.

-**No es que seamos médiums, pero por alguna razón a veces escuchamos lo que piensa el invitado. - **respondió el chico que llevaba un sombrero. **\- Y yo soy Ian, encantado. - **se puso un sombrero y se acercó para darme la mano para levantarme pero la rechacé y me levanté solo, no quería parecer un tonto.

**-Uuuh, Ian, es la primera vez que te rechazan la mano - **dijo Ray sonriéndome el cual le respondí con cara de pocos amigos. -**Pero mira que tenemos aquí... que expresión tan encantadora... - **me cogió el mentón para mirarle a los ojos y se acercó a mi oreja. **-Yo de ti no enseñaría esa cara a Ian... - **murmuró.

**-Ray, deja de murmurar y molestar al chico. - **le ordenó Ian.

-**Vale, vale, ya paro. - **y se alejó de mí.

**-Will, es la hora de té, ¿quieres acompañarnos? - **preguntó Ian.

-**Hmmm...** -Me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho Luke sobre los que viven en la mansión del sombrerero.

-**Lo tomaré como un sí. -** y me subió a su hombro de forma que no pudiese escaparme.

**-Oi, viejo con sombrero, ¡suéltame ahora mismo! **

**-Anda, si tiene e mismo carácter que su madre... -** dijo la liebre

-¡**No me conocéis, soltadme de una vez!**

**-Te sorprenderías si supieses todo lo que sabemos de ti, Will -**dijo Ian.

La puerta principal se abrió y llegamos a un jardín con unas cuantas mesas y sillas en dónde se encontraban dos chicos idénticos peleándose con armas de fuego.

-**Ran, Rei, déjad de pelear. -** dijo Ray.

De repente los dos chicos se detuvieron y me miraron. Pasados unos cinco segundos en silencio los dos gemelos vinieron a mí corriendo.

-**Nee nee, ¿eres tu Will? -** preguntaron los dos al unísono.

**-¿Yo? Eh sí, yo soy Will. - **Ian me dejó al suelo y los dos chicos empezaron a toquetearme como cuando chequeas que alguien esta realmente vivo. - **Eh.. eh.. no soy ningún juguete como para que me manoseéis así... basta.. ¡Basta he dicho! - **de repente los dos gemelos pararon.

**-Nee Ian, Will tiene muy mal carácter y no quiere jugar con nosotros, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo podemos matar? - **cuando oí eso fui directamente detrás de Ian para defenderme como si su cuerpo fura un escudo.

-**No, no lo podéis matar bajo ningún concepto. **

**-Si Ian no quiere que le matemos es porque para él es importante no? - **preguntó uno de los dos gemelos.

-**Eso es. - **respondió el chico del sombrero.

**-Entonces para nosotros también será importante. -** se acercaron a mi con cara de felicidad. Los dos gemelos me besaron rápidamente. El primero dulcemente, rozando únicamente muertos labios y el segundo con algo más de agresividad. Me quedé tan pasmado que no dije nada. _¿Por qué la gente no para de besarme? _

**-¿Quién te beso? - **preguntó Ian sonriendo pero con cara de estar molesto.

-**Nononono.. nadie. **\- respondí. Tampoco iba a decir que una conejo y un gato me besaron y que encima no me disgustó.

Ian se fue acercando más y más hasta que choqué contra el muro y no puede alejarme más de él. Estaba a menos de 5 cm y sentía su agitada respiración hasta que nuestras narices chocaron literalmente.

**-Will, ¿quién te besó? -** volvió a preguntar.

**-Hmm... Luke y Matthew. -** respondí. Por alguna razón deseaba que él me besase. Estábamos tan cerca que nuestros labios casi rozaban y me fue muy difícil esconder mi sonrojo.

**-Nee William, ¿por qué te sonrojas? -** preguntó con expresión perversa. Recordé que me estaba sonrojando por un chico- le aparté la cara de un manotazo y me fui corriendo de esa mansión. Los gemelos y Ray se habían quedado petrificados yo lo que yo había hecho.

-**Ian, es la primera vez que te rechazan de esta forma... **dijo Ray con una cara sin expresión.

-¿**Ahora entendéis por qué estoy interesado por él? - **preguntó Ian y los restantes asintieron a la vez.

Corrí todo lo posible por la vergüenza que estaba pasando. ¿Desde cuando me sonrojo de esta manera por un chico?. Cuando llegue a un caminito estrecho de piedras aminoré el paso. Seguí dando vueltas a lo que había pasado hasta que el caminito dónde caminaba se dividía en tres: El parque de atracciones, El Castillo de Corazones y las Doce Torres del Relojero. Aún no quería volver a "casa" así que ya descarté un opción. Cuando más concentrado estaba unas manos me rodearon la cintura y me empujó hacia el cuerpo de este.

**-¿Estas perdido Will? - **preguntó una voz conocida. Me giré aún en esa posición para ver quien era el que me estaba abrazando. -**Si te pones en esta posición no me podré contener, Will. - **No sé cómo pude dudar de quién era, no había gato más pervertido en el mundo que este. - **Después no te quejes, avisado estás.**

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras intenté escaparme de sus brazos pero sólo sirvió por una cosa. Perdí el equilibrio y caímos los dos. Yo quedé abajo con él arriba. Notaba su perfectamente su respiración. Cuando me di cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos intenté huir de su cuerpo pesado. Luke me cogió las muñecas y me las puso por encima de mi cabeza, lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

-**Gato pervertido, suéltame ahora mismo. **\- dije luchando para escapar.

**-Nee William, ¿por qué te sonrojas si realmente no quieres nada? - **dijo con expresión maliciosa.

**-¡Yo no me sonrojo!**

**-¿Ah no?** \- acercó aún más su cara a la mía buscando un beso pero giré la cara. Al ver eso, Luke empezó a lamer gentilmente mis cachetes como si realmente fuera un gato. Lamió mi oreja y sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre. _Esto no puede seguir así._

-**¿Por qué no puede seguir así Will? - **preguntó escuchando mis pensamientos.

-**No escuches lo que mnn... - **aprovechó ese intante en el que estaba hablando para besarme. Me besó con necesidad, como si se alimentase de mí. Poco después empezó a explorar mi boca con su lengua que se movía con experiencia. Sentía que el cosquilleo iba incrementando y Luke arrastró con sensualidad su vientre contra el mío para que el roce fuera mayor. Notaba como el _suyo _rozaba el mío con necesidad. De repente Luke bajó hasta llegar a mi cuello y empezó a lamerlo y ha dejarme marcas que más tarde la gente las podría visualizar perfectamente.

**-Mmnn... nn.. noo Lu.. Luke.. no.. dejes ma.. marcas... **

**-Tengo que hacer entender a la gente que eres mío, Will. -** y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Me besé todo el cuello y mientras una mano sostenía mis manos la otra empezaba a subir mi camiseta. Su mano siguió hasta llegar a mis pezones y empezó a pellizcar uno.

**-Mmnnh.. Lu.. Luke.. pa... paraa...**

Me ignoró por completo. Su mano se dedicaba a pellizcar, sólo tocar y a veces rozar mis pezones. No podía aguantarlo más. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto a mí?. Mi sonrojo incrementó y Luke, al ver que ya no tenía fuerza alguna para escapar soltó mis manos. Ahora su boca y su mano derecha estaban en mi torso. Reemplazó su mano izquierda por su boca. Sentía como su lengua me rozaba, acariciaba, mordía y succionaba.

-**Aah.. Lu...Luke... no.. paraa... no muerdas...Aaah...**

Su mano derecha fue bajando hasta llegar a mi cinturón y lo desabrochó. De repente todos recuperé todos mis sentidos. Necesitaba alejarlo así que le di un manotazo en toda la cara y salí corriendo. No dijo nada pero noté su mirada detrás mío. Me estaba dirigiendo hacia el Castillo de Corazones. Cuando llegué realmente me asombré. Era un castillo enorme, más grande incluso que el de las Doce Torres del Relojero. Entré por la puerta principal y llegué a una habitación enorme que daba a unas escaleras. Subí las escaleras, escuché unas voces y me dirigí hacia ellas. Habían tres personas y entre ellas estaba Matthew.

**-William, por fin has venido. Su majestad, le presento mi justificante. - **dijo el conejo.

-¿**No te han enseñado nunca a utilizar un cinturón chico? - **Dijo un chico que llevaba una corona. Debía tener más o menos mi edad, puede que fuera mayor y todo. Era rubio y tenía unos ojos azules preciosos. Se acercó y se arrodilló ante mí pasando la lengua por su labio superior.

* * *

Buueno bueno, aquí dejo el cuarto capítulo que ya me enrollé demasiado. Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en dejar reviews!

Chaaao chaaao Buena gente! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Holiiiii ya stoy de vuelta, siento la esperaa! Y volvemos con un epidsodo más de William in Heartland!

* * *

Capítulo 5

Cerré los ojos, me esperava lo peor y de repente noté una fuerte estrebada. cuando abrñi los ojos vi que el Chico me había puesto bien el cinturón.

-**Ya está** \- dijo con una sonrisa amable en la cara.

-**Gracias**.

-**Soy la ****_Reina _****de Heartland, pero me puedes llamar Damon.**

-**Yo soy Will y estoy encerrado en este mundo lleno de locos o gente rara con cosas de animales por alguna parte de su propio cuerpo y de momento me hospedo en Las Doce Torres del Relojero** \- respondí a su introducción con sarcasmo.

El chico sonrió aún más, casi a punto de reírse a mi propia cara y después de unos pocos segundos, lo hizo, a lo que le respondí con cara de pocos amigos.

**-No es que me este riendo de ti, Will, es solo que eres muy gracioso. ¿Sabes por que estas aquí? -a continuación negué con la cabeza. -Tu madre hace años abrió este mundo, era joven, más o menos de tu edad. Todos estábamos sorprendidos de que alguien del mundo exterior pudiese entrar en nuestro mundo. Tu madre estaba buscando desesperadamente una salida porque en pocos días tenía que casarse con su prometido, y nosotros la ayudamos en todo lo que pudimos, buscando mil maneras de poder salir de un mundo que no era el suyo hasta que se enamoró de Charles, el que ahora es tu padre. Descubrimos que la única manera de salir de este mundo, si no formas parte de él, es enamorándote de una persona de este mismo mundo. Al final apareció Absolem, una oruga con la capacidad de cumplir un solo deseo, de esta manera tu madre y Charles fueron capaces de vivir en el mundo exterior, ser felices y tener dos críos maravillosos.** \- acabó con una sonrisa.

Me quedé de piedra después de escuchar todo lo que contó. Me había dado tanta información que no era capaz de asimilarla toda a la vez. ¿Y eso de que mamá estaba prometida?. No sabía si creérmelo o no. Me quedé callado como mínimo medio minuto hasta que por fin dije:

**-¿Y como es que yo he podido entrar? Soy un chico, no puedo enamorarme de otro chico. ¿Y no puede aparecer ya esa cucaracha o lo que sea que tiene la capacidad de concedernos un deseo?** \- pregunté como si no hubiera un mañana.

-**Yo de tí no hablaría así de Absolem, recuerda que siempre nos esta vigilando. La verdad es que aún no sabemos como has podido entrar. Una vez tu madre se fue pensábamos que no podrían entrar más personas, pero cuando apareciste, todos los habitantes de este mundo notamos la misma sensación de cuando tu madre se adentró en este mundo. Y aunque seas un chico puedes enamorarte de otro chico, nadie te lo impide mientras esa persona te guste**. - dijo acercándose a mi, de forma que nuestras caras estaban a pocos centímetros a lo que me puse rojo.

-¿**Y como es que podéis adentraros en mis pensamientos?** \- pregunté apartándome pero aún rojo.

-**Eso no lo sabemos, con tu madre no nos pasaba. Nunca pudimos escuchar sus pensamientos pero por alguna razón contigo es diferente. No es algo que podamos controlar, simplemente tus pensamientos se escuchan como si estuvieras hablando en voz alta.** \- me aclaró.

-**Hmm...ya entiendo...** -me quedé pensando un rato cuando de repente, sin que me diera cuenta Matthew se acercó mucho a mi y me dio un beso dulce en la boca. - **A mi me gustas tú, quédate conmigo, Will**.

Me aparté rápidamente tapándome la boca con el brazo y muy sonrojado. - No me conoces, no sabes quien soy, ¿Cómo te puedo gustar?. No me contestó, solo se aproximó más a mí, me cogió de la barbilla para que le mirara y me dio un profundo beso. Eso besos eran los que odiaba. Besaba tan estúpidamente bien que lo odiaba. Cerré los labios para que no adentrase su lengua.

-**William, abre la boca.** \- dijo interrumpiendo el beso.

-**No quiero, conejo perverhnn.. **\- le respondí, y aprovechó el momento en que hablaba para darme más besos, esta vez con lengua. Maldito conejo. Su lengua jugaba con la mía, era un juego de entrar y salir, de mover la otra lengua, como si fuera una lucha. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves. Se apartó lentamente y solo había un hilo de saliva que nos conectaba.

**-Matthew, ya te has adelantado a los demás, como siempre**. - dijo la _Reina_ con cara de estar molesto. - **Will, si lo deseas, puedes quedarte esta noche aquí, pero sería mejor que durmieras en mi cuarto antes que Matthew haga cosas innecesaria**s. - comentó mirando mal a Matthew.

-**No hará falta, pero gracias. Me estoy hospedando en La Doce Torres del Relojero y no quiero que Shan se preocupe. Me tengo que ir ya, muchas gracias por aclararme las cosas**. - dije dando media vuelta y sonriendo.

Había anochecido y fui por el mismo camino al que había llegado ahí, con miedo a perderme y que volviera el estúpido de Luke cuando de repente escuché algo que se movía entre los matojos. No podía moverme por el miedo que tenía. Vamos Will, eres fuerte, seguro que será algún animal perdido o algo así.

**-¿"Un animal perdido o algo así"?** \- escuché una voz que se estaba riendo y salió del campo de visión en el que no podía divisar nada. Era Ace y estaba manchado de sangre, pero era obvio que no era suya. ¿Acaso era un asesino?

-¿**Ace**?

-¡**Yo**! - dijo con una sonrisa. - **¿Estas perdido, Will?**

-**No, tranquilo, no me pierdo tan fácilmente como otras personas.** \- lo miré de forma de forma que se diera por aludido.

-**Oi, no hace falta estar tan a la defensiva**. - se acercó muchísimo. - **Yo no te haré nada raro**. - dijo burlándose, provocándome.

-**Tampoco me dejaría tocar por alguien como tú, Asesino**.- pensé. Su expresión cambió, pasó de esa sonrisa burlona a cara de estar realmente enfadado. Se acercó a mí y me estampó contra un árbol cogiéndome por el cuello.

-¿**Asesino**?

-¿**Que pasa? ¿No te gusta que digan lo que eres?** \- dije, arrepintiéndome.

* * *

**NOTA: TODOS LOS PENSAMIENTOS QUE APARECEN A CONTINUACIÓN EN CURSIVA PERTENECEN A ACE HASTA QUE LA ESCENA CAMBIE.**

* * *

Apretó aún más la mano que sostenia mi mano, de forma que no podía respirar y puso su cara al lado de mi oreja._ ¿Por que huele tan jodidamente bien?_. Destensó su mano, de forma que pude respirar normal pero seguía con la cabeza donde la tenia. De repente noté algo que me tocó la oreja izquierda.

**-¿Ace?**

-**Shht, no hables**. - dijo a mi oreja.

Sentía su aliento en mi oreja y acercó sus labios, dando suaves besos. Notaba un cosquilleo, no era el normal, típico cuando te pones a reír y no puedes soportarlo, este era el adictivo. Intenté empujarlo pero era demasiado fuerte. Se me acercó aún más y nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados. _¿Por que no puedo controlarme con este crío?_ Me estuvo dando besos por toda la cara menos los labios. Por la mejilla, la oreja, la frente, los pómulos, la barbilla y siguió bajando por el cuello. Necesito más. Quiero más. Me miró a la cara con ojos lujuriosos y me besó. Nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas. ¿No dijo Ace que no me haría cosas extrañas?

**-¿No sabes besar mejor?** \- dijo queriéndome provocar

-**Muérete. **\- le respondí alejándome enfadado.

**-Oi, no enfades, era una broma** \- dijo siguiéndome, intentando arreglarlo. Al ver que no paraba me cogió por las caderas y me besó la nuca.

**-A-ace.. para...**

**-¿Por que? Si no te gustase no estarías tan rojo** \- al decir eso aún me puse más rojo. _¿Cómo puede ser tan mono?_

**-Yo... no estoy rojo...** \- dije tapándome la cara con un brazo.

**-¿Ah no? ¿Qué te parece si le echamos un vistazo?**

Me apartó el brazo y cerré y giré la cara hacia otro lado. Me cogió del mentón y me dio un profundo beso. Estuvimos un buen rato hasta que me aparté.

**-Es mejor que vaya a casa ya, Ace.** \- dije sonrojado, incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

-**Te acompaño, iba a ver a Shan igualmente.**

Durante todo el trayecto no hablamos de nada. El ambiente se había vuelto bastante tenso cuando por fin llegamos a las Doce Torres del Relojero.

-**Will, ¿estas bien?. Tienes la cara roja y los labios muy irritados**. - preguntó Shan, lo que me hizo mirar de reojo a Ace, el cual estaba con la misma sonrisa de cuando se burla de mí.

-**Sí, Shan, estoy bien. Voy a dormir, buenas noches**. - y me fui a mi habitación.

-**Creí haber escuchado que nunca te enamorarías de personas del mundo exterior, Ace.**

-**No me he enamorado, solo lo he besado porque no podía más, es tan adorable que hace que mi control esté por las nubes y más cuando se molesta y sonroja a la vez.**

-**No juegues con el, Ace. Es un buen chico y no quiero que acabe mal.**

-**De acuerdo, Shan** \- dijo suspirando. - **Traigo los relojes de los cuerpos. ¿Los podrás arreglar?**

Desperté con dolor de cabeza, me vestí y fui a desayunar con Shan.

-**Shan, ¿Ace es un asesino?** \- pregunté

-**¿Por que lo preguntas?** \- preguntó curioso.

-**Es que ayer Ace iba con las ropas manchadas de sangre e intuí que no era suya.**

**-Intuiste bien. En este mundo hay gente con nombre y otros que no tienen. Los que no tienen, tampoco tienen consciencia, solo están ahí para amontonar. La gente con nombre somos nosotros, los que has conocido de momento y los pocos que te quedan. Tampoco somos tantos. Los sin nombre a veces llegan a tener consciencia pero de alguna forma se vuelven malos y empiezan a matar. Hace tiempo, mataron a una persona que tenia nombre y desde ese momento Ace y yo nos encargamos de estos sin nombre que llegan a tener pensamientos propios y pueden llegar a ser peligrosos. Viste a Ace con la ropa manchada de sangre porque estuvo de caza, escuchamos acerca de un sin nombre que estaba matando otros sin nombre y le ordené que lo matara por el bien de todos. Siempre que Ace caza a un sin nombre, me trae su reloj, ya que todos los que vivimos aquí en vez de corazón tenemos un reloj y no sabemos cuando se nos parará. Yo me dedico a restaurar el reloj, de forma que se puede crear otra vida.**

-**Entonces, si todos los que vivís aquí no tenéis un corazón, sino un reloj, ¿Cómo podéis sentir las cosas?** \- pregunté aún con dudas.

**-Por alguna razón sentimos todo. Es como si tuviéramos un corazón, solo que no está.**

**-¿Y mi padre, aún que no esté viviendo aquí sigue teniendo un reloj?**

**-Hmm... veo que Damon ya te ha explicado la historia de tus padres. Un vez ella deseó a Absolem que puedieran ser los dos felices, a Charles se le cambió el reloj por un corazón de verdad. La diferencia entre este mundo y el tuyo es que vosotros tenéis corazón y nosotros no. **

**-Ya veo... Shan, ¿podrías acompañarme, si no tienes trabajo, al Parque de Atracciones? Es el único sitio que me queda ver. **

**-Claro, tengo el día libre.**

* * *

Buueno, y hasta aquí el quinto episodio, si tienen dudas o cualquier sugerencia dejen reviews!

Chaao chao buena gente! :3


End file.
